Damsel in Distress
by kannxoxo
Summary: Elena wasn't the one captured by Wes - it was Caroline. Now she's stuck in a cell with some vampire named Enzo while getting experiments done on her. Caroline was a pro at being tortured. She could handle it. But not this time. This time broke her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

If there was one thing Caroline Forbes had mastered the skill of, it'd have to be being tortured.

There was the whole Damon thing.

And of course she couldn't forget Jules and Brady.

Not to mention her own father.

Then there was the Alaric situation she had gotten herself into.

And last but not least, Silas.

Needless to say she considered herself to be a pro at being tortured. Which is why she really wasn't too surprised to find herself in her current situation - strapped to a metal bed in a room full of white curtains.

Her vision was blurry as she faded back into reality but she wouldn't allow that to hinder her ability to escape. She looked around wide-eyed and yanked her hands with all her might. Apparently she had been injected with vervain because even her vampire strength couldn't break the straps that held her down.

"Hello?" she called out even though she knew better than to have hope that someone would answer her. "What's happening?"

"Eh, welcome."

She turned to her left at the sound of the British accent that reminded her of a certain hybrid all too much even though this man was the exact opposite of Klaus. His hair was dark, his eyes dark - everything about him screamed _dark_. "I'm 12144. My name's Enzo."

"Caroline," she breathed out slowly, "what is this place?"

He turned back to look up at the lights that beamed down on them with a sad smirk on his face. "The Augustine Society's hideout. A.k.a your own personal Hell."

* * *

_Twenty Four Hours Earlier_

"So," Katherine breathed out as she used her hands to push her cleavage up just a tad bit more, "what do you think?"

Caroline wrinkled her nose up in disgust. Katherine had decided to play the part of Elena Gilbert a _tad_ bit too much. And by that she meant the way she had decided to put on an outfit that looked like she walked straight out of a whorehouse. "Well I'm sure you'll impress the men. Maybe even a few women."

"Isn't that the point?" Katherine winked with a very Katherine like smirk.

She had no idea how she had ended up somehow tolerating the vampire who had been the same person to kill her. Actually she did - Elena had decided to force the cure down Katherine's throat leaving the girl with no choice but to move in with Caroline while hiding out from Silas. But despite everything, she would be lying if she said she hadn't developed a soft spot for her best friend's evil twin.

"Right," Caroline rolled her eyes, "anyway we need to-"

"Eh, eh, eh," Katherine toyed with a wave of her finger, "who's the queen of manipulation? Oh right. Me. Leave the decisions up to me Barbie Doll."

"And what do you plan on having me do?" Caroline sighed.

"Simple," Katherine winked over her shoulder, "keeping me safe."

* * *

It turned out pretending to be Elena was a lot easier than Katherine had thought. She had managed to gain not only Wes but the entire society's trust all within two hours. In fact, she was currently on her way to Wes' prized lab after expressing just how much she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and join the society even if it meant torturing the ones she cared about most.

And like the fool he was, Wes bought it.

"So Megan's death?" Katherine trailed off as she walked around the room, picking up needles to study every few minutes.

"A result of the Augustine vampire. Somehow he managed to escape. Luckily we were able to convince authorities that it was just a drunken accident," he explained with cautious eyes, "the last thing we need is people discovering our research."

"Why? Scared?" Katherine teased with a small pout earning a chuckle from Wes as she eyed Caroline in the nearby hall.

"Gross," Caroline whispered from behind a trash can. She had been listening in on their entire conversation and was beginning to get weirded out at Katherine's attempts to seduce her teacher.

"Of a vampire?" he laughed, "Of course not."

Wes paused as he heard a gust a wind fly fast him. His eyes slowly traveled from the ground up to Katherine's eyes.

"You should be."

He spun around on his heel to come face to face with Caroline Forbes before he felt the pick of a needle in his neck before everything went black.

"Ohhhh, mysterious. I like. I knew there was a reason I killed you," Katherine teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Leave it to Katherine to find ways to joke around during a serious time. "Whatever. Just help me tie him up or something."

"What do you think happens if we mix," she trailed off as she held up two needles, "morphine and hydro-codeine?"

"Whatever it is I'm guessing it's bad," Caroline sighed as she snatched the two from Katherine's hands. "So Miss Evil Genius, what's the plan?"

"Drain him of his blood, get some answers out of him, kill him. Bam, done," Katherine shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Katherine!" Caroline shouted with wide eyes, "We are _not _killing him."

"And the softies back," Katherine trailed off.

"What? I'm a _good_ vampire. I don't kill people just because I can," Caroline answered as she started to go through Wes' journals.

Wes felt himself slowly start to regain conciseness. Thankfully the two girls had been to worried about their ongoing feud to pay attention to him. He felt his hands slipping out of the grips slowly but surely. With one last jerk he was out of his chair and rushing towards the wall before Caroline could speed towards him. With a victory smirk his hand smashed a hidden button, resulting in the release of vervain through the water sprinklers.

Caroline doubled over in pain as she coughed uncontrollably. Vervain was her least favorite thing about being a vampire. The feeling was something she'd never get used to. She raised her head barley as she caught sight of Katherine looking between her and Wes before taking off out the room as she possibly could. Wes didn't seem to mind that Katherine escaped. He had his eyes on the bigger prize.

"Seems like you're out of luck," he smiled as he dropped to her level, "welcome to the family."

She screamed out in pain as she felt the needle pierce her skin forcefully. Her fangs crept down, ready to attack but before she had the chance to react she was lost in the darkness.

* * *

_Current Time_

"It's a shame, really," Enzo stated after a while of silence, "a gorgeous face like yourself shouldn't be in this hell."

Caroline felt herself offer Enzo a sad smile. From what she had gathered Enzo had been here for some time now. "I have friends. They'll notice I'm missing. We're gonna get out of here."

Enzo chuckled to himself. Friends. Yeah he knew all about that word. He turned his head slightly to glance at her, "I had friends too, Gorgeous. And in the end I learned that you can only count on yourself."

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but shut it at the sound of the steel door opening. She saw Enzo tense up as the footsteps grew closer.

"Ah, I see you two have met, splendid," Wes commented as he walked in between the two. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Caroline, listen to me," Enzo barked out, "things are about to get rough. Fight through it. You're stronger than he is."

"Enough!" Wes shouted, turning on his heel to force a bottle of vervain down Enzo's throat. Caroline watched as the vampire coughed out the poison in pain. She felt her vampire features threatening to break free. She wanted to save him more than anything. "Now where were we? Ah yes."

She watched as he reached behind him and withdrew a small knife. He dipped it into a jar of what she assumed was vervain before turning to look back at her with a wicked smile. She felt the cold metal slowly touch her skin causing everything to burn. She grinded her teeth in pain but held her guard. Wes smirked at her once last time before stabbing deep into her skin and cutting with force.

The last thing she remembered was Enzo's growls mixed with her blood turning screams before she blacked out.

* * *

"What do you mean Blondie's missing?!" Damon roared as he paced up and down the boarding house, "You had one job. _One Job_!"

"What was I supposed to do? I'm _defenseless._ Thank your girlfriend for that," Katherine muttered.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Damon sighed, running a hand through his hair. On top of trying to play step daddy to Jeremy, keep Mystic Falls safe, fight off Silas, and be good for Elena he now had to worry about Caroline's sudden kidnapping.

"Hmm?" Katherine asked with curiosity.

"Klaus," Damon smirked, "that's what that means. You thought he hated you before? Let's see what he'll do to you now that you're the reason poor Caroline is more than likely being tortured right now."

Katherine felt her heart drop. Klaus couldn't know. She was human now! Not only would he want her blood for hybrids but she couldn't run! He'd kill her without thinking! "Damon no. You can't! He'll _kill_ me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Damon smirked. He placed his phone to his ear and grabbed Katherine to stop her from pulling the phone from him. He fought with her for a second or two before he heard the hybrid pick up the phone.

_"Well if it isn't my least favorite vampire."_

"Well if it isn't the original pain in my ass," Damon answered back with just as much sarcasm.

_"You've got two seconds to explain why you're calling before I personally see to it that your head will be delivered to the doppelganger's doorstep by tomorrow morning."_

"Easy there Big bad. Two words. Caroline's. Missing."

_"What."_

Katherine heard the anger in his voice and felt her heart drop. If there was one thing she was sure of, Klaus was going to kill her.

* * *

I know Caroline got tortured _after_ Elena was kidnapped by Wes but in this story the setting and time is when Silas is still around but after Caroline and Klaus' adventure in the woods. And obviously Katherine isn't dead.

And Elena was never captured by Wes. In this story it'll always be Caroline who was the one experimented on.

Not sure which one this story will be, Klaroline or Carenzo. But have to warn you now, it will have **both**.

Thanks for reading, hope you all review and favorite and everything else! If I get at least 20 reviews I'll update again by tonight, ;)

Also expect to see new chapters added to the other two in a few.

-Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

"Are you honestly choosing to risk the life of the mother of your child for some baby vampire you wish to bed?"

Elijah was standing in his doorway with a look of judgement on his face. As soon as he had learned of Caroline's disappearance he rushed to his room and started to pack his suitcase for the soonest flight to Mystic Falls. Of course, due to the feelings Elijah had developed for the wolf he was less than pleased with Klaus' decision.

"Hayley's a grown woman. She can handle herself," he muttered back. He was beginning to grow sick of being labeled as Hayley's babysitter.

"Niklaus how could you choose a woman with very little importance in your life over the woman carrying your own flesh and blood? Do you have no heart?" Elijah asked. And then it hit him. The way his brother had rushed to gather his items to leave, the way his heart had sped up as soon as he had learned she was missing - it was so obvious now. "You've fall in love with her."

"You of all people know that I do not believe in love," Klaus replied back as he lifted his bag into the truck of his car. He brushed Elijah's comments off even though he could feel his brother's smirk burning into his back.

"But it happened," Elijah continued, "perhaps I was looking in all the wrong directions for your redemption. Perhaps it was in Mystic Falls all along."

Klaus opened his car door with a frustrated sigh. It was Elijah's special talent - sticking his nose into other people's business when he had no right to do so. "Try not to destroy my city."

And with that he was on his way to the airport leaving Elijah to stand in their driveway with his hands shoved deep into his pockets and a small smile on his face.

"About time," sighed a female voice from behind him, "I thought he'd never leave."

Elijah looked over his shoulder to see his sister standing in the doorway holding her own suitcase. He raised his brows up in question.

"Let's catch our flight, shall we?" she smirked.

* * *

She was wet, cold, and _starving_.

Everything around her was dark and freezing cold. The last thing she had remembered was passing out as soon as Wes had started to perform his sick experiments on her.

"Take this. You'll need it."

Although her eyes couldn't see much her vampire instincts kicked in and before she knew it she was throwing herself across the hard cement for the smallest cup of blood she'd ever seen. She brought the cup up to her mouth and downed it within seconds moaning as she did so.

Half embarrassed, she looked down at the crushed cup in her hand before throwing it to the side. She had lost control after nearly two years of being a _perfect _vampire.

"Smaller sips next time Goldilocks. Trick your body into thinking you're getting the amount you need."

Her eyes traveled the cold ground only stopping as soon as they reached their destination. She looked through the steel bars separating the two of them to find Enzo leaning against them while watching her. His shirt was thorn and there was a fresh trail of blood leaking down his cheek. She figured he had received just as much pain as she did if not more.

"What happened?" she asked, suddenly feeling a bit worried for the vampire she met less than a day ago.

"Nothing I haven't endured before," he shrugged off as if it was no big deal, "nothing I can't handle."

She had no idea how Enzo was able to handle everything like it was the easiest task in the world. He was strong while she felt weaker than she'd ever felt before. He was calm while she felt like a nervous wreck.

"Enzo?" she asked, her voice small, "How long have you been here?"

He took a deep breath and released it after what seemed like forever. His eyes never left the ground as he answered her question.

"Seventy bloody years."

* * *

"Where is she?"

Elena pushed through the door of the boarding house without stopping to greet Damon with a proper hello. She had one task on her mind - find Katherine and make her pay for leaving Caroline. She had enough going on in her life and now this? She was beginning to believe that her life was meant to be nothing but hell.

"Relax. Bonnie's on her way here with Liv now, not to mention the original hybrid should be here any second," Damon paused with a cocky smirk as the sound of a car pulling up outside the home filled the air, "and judging by the sound of frustrated breathing I'd say that's him."

"You called _Klaus_?" Elena asked with disbelief. She was all for getting Caroline back but Klaus of all people? He killed her!

"Hello Doppelganger, how nice it is to see you," Klaus smirked sarcastically as he appeared besides the couple.

"Hey Stefan," Damon called out as he peeked over his shoulder, "remember how we signed the house over to Elena so we wouldn't have original pain in the asses popping up whenever they pleased? Yeah we need to do something about that."

Klaus smirked. Two minutes back into the bloody town and he was already having to stop himself from ripping Damon's head clean from his shoulders. "Oh yes, how is our dear rippah?"

"So I have Liv. All we need is something of Caroline's and she should be able to do a locator spell," Bonnie announced with Liv at her side.

"And the house party continues," Damon sighed with a roll of the eyes. Apparently everyone thought they could just walk into his house without even bothering to knock.

"Easy enough," Klaus muttered, digging into his pocket and pulling out the bracelet he had once given to Caroline.

"That's not creepy at all," Damon mumbled under his breath earning himself a glare from Klaus.

Bonnie grabbed the bracelet from Klaus' hand, "Do you want to find Caroline? The Augustine society is known for torturing vampires. If anyone can help it's Klaus."

She glared at Damon one last time before handing the bracelet to Liv. The blonde witch took a deep breath and placed the piece of jewelry in between a makeshift circle she had outlined with lite candles. She extended her hand and placed it above the item. The chants started to come out slowly but eventually started to pick up speed. She could feel everyone's else on her, waiting for an answer, but felt herself finding nothing. She pushed harder mainly due to the fact that she feared for her life if she failed them.

"This is useless," she sighed after nearly fifteen minutes, "I can't find her. There's like a block or something."

"Perhaps you need motivation," Klaus replied coldly, flashing over to the fireplace and grabbing the metal rod. He was in front of Liv instantly, forcing the rod into her shoulder without a second thought.

A scream filled the air as the witch doubled over in pain with her hand covering the now open hole on her shoulder. Bonnie was by her side in seconds as well as Elena. She felt Elena's wrist shoved deep into her mouth and slowly the pain started to fade away.

"He must have a witch of his own," Bonnie glared from her position besides Liv, "a cloaking spell. He has her hidden for a reason."

"Well then," came an all too familiar voice from the doorway, "it's a good thing we brought a witch of our own to help, isn't it?"

The entire crowd looked up all with the same unhappy expression. Klaus felt anger rising from the depths of his soul. There, in the entrance of the Salvatore home, stood Rebekah, Elijah, and the lovely young Davina.

* * *

"I was the first one," he started, "I had just returned home from the war when the Whitmore family found me. They injected me with vervain, snapped my neck, and eventually brought me here. Of course things were much different then."

Caroline was up against the bars listening to Enzo explain his past. It had been a few hours since Wes had last came down to check on them but she knew it wouldn't be long before something else happened.

"I was their experiment. It was mostly me at first. Up until about fifteen years after my capture. Then he came along, the only person I considered to me a brother. The same person who just happened to betray me," he sighed with a pause, "Damon Salvatore."

Caroline felt like her eyes would fall out her head. Enzo knew Damon which meant Damon had been in this exact predicament once before which also meant that it'd be a matter of time before she'd be set free! "You know Damon?"

Enzo's eyes flew to her face in shock. He opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He was sure that Damon had died - there was no way he'd been able to escape the fire as well as the Whitmores. "Please tell me you aren't his own personal strumpet."

"God no," Caroline giggled in disgust, "he's my best friend's boyfriend. Personally I do _not _see what she sees in him."

"Betrayal. Pathetic," he replied with venom in his voice, "worthlessness. Damon Salvatore was my closest friend. We had planned our escape together, I even gave him my cup of blood for nearly a year so he'd get stronger."

"And then?" she trailed off.

"And then he left me in a bloody fire to die," he spat out.

Caroline went to reply but stopped as soon as she heard the sound of the door opening once again. She was up on her feet within seconds. Maybe her friends had finally found her, or at least she hoped. She felt her heart soar with happiness as soon as Klaus rounded the corner with a pleased smile on his face.

"Hello Sweetheart."

"Klaus?" she grinned. For the first time in her life she'd never been more excited to see him, "Thank God."

He chuckled to himself before looking back up at her with dark eyes. "Guess again."

Caroline flew back as fast as she could. There was only one person who could take the face of another.

"Silas," she whispered.

* * *

FIRST OFF, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK!

it really inspired me and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first.

Dun dun dun.

What is Silas doing with Wes?

Will Davina be able to locate Caroline?

Review and enjoy ;)


	3. Chapter 3

forty-six hours. It had been forty-six hours since Caroline had first went missing, forty-six hours since he had left New Orleans, and forty-six hours that would forever haunt his heart.

There wasn't many things the hybrid feared. He had made it a point in his life to block out any and all things that could be seen as a weakness. Of course his child wasn't planned, and although he was a monster he wasn't evil enough to rid Hayley of his own flesh and blood. He was very well aware of the fact that as soon as his child took her first breath she'd instantly be labeled as his weakness. And his enemies would be right; she was his weakness.

But what they didn't know, nor did he want them to ever find out, was that Klaus Mikaelson had another weakness. A weakness he kept tucked away in the back of his heart because truthfully he had no hope that this weakness would ever see him as their weakness as well.

"Look at you, the boy who couldn't love, ready to go above and beyond for some useless twit when you couldn't even save your sister."

He cringed at the sound of his sister's voice. The two of them had yet to settle their differences. Call it built up frustration. "If you were smart you'd watch how you speak to me."

She crossed her arms against her chest and inhaled deeply. This whole love hate relationship they had was beginning to grow old. "As much as I despise the girl I do not wish any harm upon her. Rest. Lijah and I will take over."

"And where is our dear brother?"

He watched as Rebekah walked into the study slowly. Her eyes roamed over the books and journals spread out across his wooden desk. "Bringing Davina to the Bennett witch. Or anchor."

He nodded in response before turning back to the journals. Truth be told he wanted to work until his body couldn't take it any longer. Keeping busy kept his mind off of things like the fact that Hayley was behind in New Orleans without any of the originals or the fact that Caroline was missing, more than likely being tortured.

Rebekah looked down at him with a small smile. "You start to read a person after spending a thousand years with them. I spoke to Hayley not long ago. Jackson has been keeping a good eye on her. He won't allow any harm to come to your child."

"The Augustine Society has been around for centuries," he continued, ignoring her statement even though it brought him a sense of relief, "were you aware of them?"

Rebekah pulled the chair out and took a seat besides her brother. He handed her a journal, pointed to a single paragraph and instructed her to read out loud. "November 1843. The original has proven to put up a strong fight. Vervain hasn't been able to keep him down for long. Mixed vervain, wolfsbane and a small amount of white oak ash to keep him down."

The blonde looked up at her brother with questioning eyes. Before she had the chance to speak he pointed to another paragraph.

"March 1844. Injected the original with the experiment. Results are excellent. Unable to contain his hunger."

"What in the bloody hell does this mean?" Rebekah asked, shutting the journal with force.

Klaus rose to his feet with a sigh. "Do you remember, dear sister, when a certain brother of ours went on a killing spree resulting in a war among the vampires and every other supernatural creature?"

"Bloody hell," Rebekah breathed with wide eyes, "Kol was one of the Augustine's experiments."

* * *

This _couldn't _be happening. There was no way that Silas was in front of her. It had to be a hallucination due to the lack of blood. She refused to believe that this man pretending to be Klaus was Silas. If Silas was here in front of her that meant that things would only get worst and could she handle worst?

"Caroline," came the thick accented voice from besides her.

"Ah, the guest," Silas smirked in Klaus' voice. He slowly walked over to the other cell and stopped directly in front of Enzo. Within seconds he had changed into Damon. "You don't look to burnt. No need to hold a grudge."

"Enzo, don't listen to him," Caroline instructed.

"Don't listen to the two thousand-year old immortal who has the ability to control your mind, right," Silas rolled his eyes, "you guys must be bored down here. So me, being me, decided to be nice and put on a little play for you two."

He smirked and clapped his hands. Within the next few minutes Liz Forbes and Tyler walked into the room, both looking dazed and confused.

"Damn I always wanted to direct a movie. I guess I should thank you two for giving me this opportunity," Silas joked, "moving along. Imagine how poor Sheriff Forbes felt when she discovered her daughter dead in their home with a nasty werewolf bite."

As the words left Silas' mouth Caroline sunk to her knees. Her hand flew to her neck confirming her suspicions. Sure enough, there was blood on her hand. "This is just one of your sick mind tricks!"

"Is it?" he teased.

Her vision grew blurry as she felt the familiar feeling of poison spreading through her body. Her body doubled over in pain as she started to cough up blood uncontrollably.

"Uh uh, I make the rules," he smirked at Enzo, forcing the vampire to his knees as well. "Anyway, Sheriff Forbes comes home to find her daughter dying on her floor from a werewolf bite. She instantly searches the home only to find Tyler sitting in the living room with a guilty look on his face."

"Oh my God, Caroline!" Liz breathed out, dropping to her knees, obviously thinking Caroline was besides her, "what happened?"

"Liz it was an accident - I couldn't - I didn't - she slept with Klaus of all people!" Tyler explained.

"So you _kill _her?" Liz shouted through tears.

"Now comes the good part," Silas laughed, "Tyler hates himself so much for hurting poor Caroline that he does the unthinkable. Kills himself."

"_No!"_

Her screams are enough to cause anyone's blood to run cold. She's in pain but she ignores it for that one second as she flies to the cell bar's and fights to grab Tyler and shake him out of the trance. She wasn't sure when tears started to fall down her cheeks but she knows for a fact that she's crying.

She hears the gasp. She sees the blood. She sees the look he gives her right before he drops to the ground. She sees his lifeless body. But for some reason she can't grasp what just happened.

"No," she sobbed, "no, no. You can't be dead. No."

She looked up at the sound of a second gasp only to find her mother with a piece of broken wood sticking through her chest.

"Now Enzo," Silas sighed, "I told you we play by my rules. And unfortunately for you trying to interfere, Sheriff Forbes is now dead."

Sheriff Fornes is now dead.

Sheriff _Forbes_ is now _dead_.

_Dead_.

Her body shook with every ugly sob that escaped her mouth. She had lost two people who meant the world to her in a matter of moments. She dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. They were dead. Gone. Not coming back.

She swallowed at the lump in her throat. Elena has lost so much and at the flip of the switch it all went away. All the pain - the hurt - the guilt. It all went away. Could she...flip?

"And poor Caroline Forbes flipped the switch."

She closed her eyes and inhaled. When her eyes reopened the pain was gone, the tears stopped, and Caroline Forbes no longer cared.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the Salvatore boarding house he was met with the sight of Davina sitting besides the Bennett witch and the blonde had had stabbed.

"The cloaking spell, it's gone," Davina breathed out in shock. "Whoever was blocking their location lifted the spell."

"Or perhaps a certain witch didn't know what she was doing," he growled as his eyes fell onto Liv. She backed away in fear.

"She's at the old storage..."

She felt the wind hit her in the face as Klaus disappeared from the room.

"Unit."

* * *

"Caroline?" Enzo called out.

He peered into the cell to find the blonde vampire leaning against the wall. Judging by the mark on her neck she wasn't going to last much longer. She coughed causing more blood to escape from her mouth.

"I should hate," she coughed, "you for killing her. But I suppose I should thank you."

"I was only trying to harm him."

She laughed. This was all funny to her in a way. "The only person to try and save my life happens to be the same guy I just met two days ago. How pathetic."

Enzo opened his mouth but closed it as soon as the sound of growls filled his ears. He could hear struggling coming from the room above followed by the sound of the lock being broken apart. He watched as Caroline struggled to stand up. Apparently she heard the noises as well.

A tall male walked through the shadows wearing blood around his mouth. He wore dark jeans, a grey shirt and leather jacket. He looked exactly like the man who had attacked them earlier. He watched as the man stopped to observe what was in front of him. He walked over the male's body without a care in the world but stopped at the sight of the dead sheriff.

"Oh Liz," he muttered, closing the woman's eyelids before standing up to see Caroline looking at him with cold eyes. He was in front of her before she could even blink, ripping the bars apart and freeing her from the cage.

"You're safe now," he stated softly, "I'll get her cleaned up."

Caroline smirked through her pain. She grabbed his wrist and sniffed the one spot that was calling her - his main vein. She glanced at him one last time before piercing his arm with her fangs and drinking happily. After a few moments she released his arm and licked the blood away from her mouth. "Delicious. Klaus meet Enzo."

Klaus' eyes moved over to the cell besides him for the first time since entering the room.

"You need to free him," she stated with a flat voice. He watched her carefully before moving over to the cage besides him. He normally wasn't one to take orders but there was something off about Caroline. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed and grabbed ahold of the bars, forcing them apart to create an escape for the vampire.

"I'll get in touch with your friends. You'll need them to help you with," he nodded towards Liz's body quietly. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject with Caroline especially since he knew how close they were.

"Or maybe," she whispered quietly while moving over to the hybrid to put her arms around his neck, surprising even him, "I just need you."

She leaned into Klaus and wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to hold her close. She smiled at his scent. As much as she hated to admit it, he felt like home. She swallowed and closed her eyes. With a flick of her wrist she snapped the hybrid's neck before he even saw it coming.

"He won't be happy when he wakes up," Caroline muttered towards his body before looking back up at Enzo, "seventy years is a long time to be held captive. How about we have a little fun?"

* * *

Okay I know I didn't explain Kol's involvement with the society but that'll come later.

So Klaus found her. Yay!

Caroline turned her emotions off. Noooo.

She tricked Klaus. Nooo.

So you know how Damon became Enzo's best friend after he escaped and made up with Damon. Let's just say Caroline is about to become Enzo's Damon.

But that doesn't mean Klaus will give up.

Be ready for dark Caroline for a while, it's about to get bad ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I have to warn you. This chapter will be the start of the Carenzo part of this story. When this first started I warned you that they'd be both Karoline and Carenzo. The Karoline will come later. For now, enjoy the Carenzo feels.

* * *

Bodies were everywhere.

Bodies and blood.

On the floor, on the tables, on the bar. She was proud of herself. For once she had managed to embrace her true nature as a vampire.

She nuzzled her face into the neck of some blonde employee and happily allowed her fangs to pierce the girl's skin. She hadn't even bothered to compel her not to scream, after the past three had screamed and no one came to their rescue she had figured they were safe. Not that she was worried - she'd kill anyone who walked into the bar.

"Easy Goldilocks," Enzo sighed. He grabbed the blonde's lifeless body from Caroline and tossed her her to the the side with the other girls. He was all for having fun but the last thing he wanted to deal with was a newborn ripper. They were never fun.

Caroline looked up at him with blood still running down from her mouth. Her eyes were still red - she saw no point in hiding her vampire face from him. She carefully licked every drop of blood away from her face. She refused to waste. "I'm spiraling. _Let _me spiral."

She stood up from her seat and made her way across the dead bodies. If she had still been Caroline who cared about useless things like emotions, she'd probably stake herself. But since she was Caroline who no longer cared, seeing the dead girls - the girls _she _had killed didn't really bother her.

If anything she _liked _holding their lives in her hand. For once she felt strong. And she never wanted to go back.

She pushed through the bar's door and made her way back outside. The night air around her was warm. Or maybe it was because of all the alcohol and blood mixing inside of her. Whatever it was - it wasn't enough. She turned to glance over her shoulder, sure enough, as she had suspected, Enzo was slowly making his way over to her.

"I'm bored. I wanna get drunk," she smirked at his reaction, "but first I need to go shopping."

He smirked and took in her appearance. Her jeans were stained with spots of blood while her once white blouse was now ripped in certain places. She looked like she had walked straight out of a horror film. "I suppose I could use a haircut. Apparently the style has changed over the past seventy years."

* * *

"Bloody Caroline Forbes was able to snap your neck. Have you completely lost your mind? Since when do you allow yourself to let your guard down Nik?" Rebekah shouted. It had been hours since Klaus had returned _without _Caroline. "Thank Heavens she didn't have a white oak stake with her or you'd probably be dead along with most of this lot here."

"Yes Rebekah I'm fully aware of my mistake for thinking Caroline would need someone to comfort her during her moment of weakness. I'll never make the mistake of trying to comfort someone again," he growled in frustration.

He was angry. He wasn't sure if most of the anger was directed towards Caroline for fooling him, Silas for breaking Caroline into a monster, or himself for allowing Caroline to have such a hold over him.

"Damon took care of the..body," Elena stated softly from behind the two originals. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had done as soon as she learned about Liz. "It's what Caroline would want."

"Yes well according to my insufferable brother here your dear Caroline didn't give a damn about her dead mommy," Rebekah snapped bitterly.

Elena blurred over to the blonde original and slammed her back into the wall with a hiss. Although she managed to catch the vampire off guard once, Rebekah was ready to attack in a seconds. With one quick spin, Elena found herself pressed against the wall with a wooden chair leg pressed against her chest. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't end your miserable life right now."

"Rebekah," Elijah's calm voice started from behind her, "release Miss Gilbert. She's grieving the lost of her friend's mother as well as the lost of her friend. Please try to understand the reasons for her actions."

Rebekah felt the point of the blade against her back. He had a bloody dagger. Elijah was threatening her with a bloody dagger. She bit her lip until it bleed as she glared into Elena's eyes one last time before shoving the makeshift stake inches from the vampire's heart.

"Typical Elijah, always falling for the doppelgängers," she spat out bitterly, "even I didn't expect the dagger threat. I guess you are more like Nik than you thought."

With one last glare she left the room leaving Elena to gasp in pain, Elijah to sit in silence, and Klaus to watch everything with an amused smirk.

"You'll have to forgive our sister," Elijah sighed as he removed the wood from the vampire's chest, "she's just upset about the fact that Niklaus got himself into a complicated situation today. As much as my sister hates to admit it, she worries about her brother."

"Rebekah said that Caroline didn't care about Liz being dead," Elena whispered slowly as soon as she was freed, "is that true?"

Klaus studied her quietly. He wasn't sure if he should answer the doppelganger with the truth or not. "She wasn't herself."

"She turned it off," Elena whispered, "Liz was the last person she had left. She turned it off."

"So basically what you're saying is we have Caroline who is basically like a vampire on crack on a daily basis," Damon rolled his eyes, "running around alone without any emotions? Well that can't be bad."

"She wasn't alone," Klaus stated with a sigh. How could he have been so foolish? "She was with some Enzo mate. She wanted me to free him."

Damon's eyes rose from the ground to look at the original with an all of the sudden extremely serious face. "Did you say Enzo?"

* * *

Caroline's hands were wrapped around Enzo's neck as her hips swayed to the music blaring around them. The club was packed with people of all ages. If it wouldn't have been for all the alcohol she had drank she was almost positive she wouldn't have been able to control herself.

Lights flashed all around them as she bounced up and down to the music. For once in her life she felt _alive_. Enzo smirked and met each move she threw at him. For being locked up in a cell for seventy years, she had to admit, he could dance.

"Come on," he smirked, grabbing her hand roughly and pulling her through the crowd, "let's have fun."

He found a small girl making her way to the bathroom on her own. He waited until she was in the secluded room before pushing through the door with Caroline right behind him. The girl turned on her heel and looked at the couple with shock.

"Hey you're not supposed to be-"

Enzo flashed over to her in a second as he grabbed ahold of her throat and forced her to look into his eyes. "Don't make a sound."

Caroline watched as his eyes turned red and the veins followed. She felt her own vampire features threatening to expose themselves. He pierced the girls skin with his fangs and allowed himself to take a sip of her blood. She tasted delicious. He paused to look up at the blonde with an amused grin. "Don't be shy Gorgeous. Dig in."

She felt her fangs slowly coming down. Her eyes were turning red, she could tell by the intense need to feed. She felt like she was about to burst into flames. There was something about Enzo feeding from the girl that was driving her insane. Within seconds she was on the opposite side with her mouth buried into the girl's neck.

The girl was drained before they both knew it. They stood back as she dropped to the ground with a thud, each with their vampire faces still exposed. She looked up into his red eyes just as he looked into her's. She wasn't sure what it was. Rather it was the high she was feeling from the blood or if it was the fact that she wanted to live free - she wasn't sure. But before she knew what she was doing she had already flashed over to the vampire and crashed her lips into his.

* * *

"Enzo, Enzo, Enzo," Damon growled with both his hands covering his face, "Damn it Enzo."

"Oh stop acting like a lovesick teenager and get on with the bloody story. The sooner we find Caroline, the sooner I can compel her to turn her emotions back on. My family and I have more important matters in New Orleans to attend to," Rebekah stated while looking at her nails earning a glare from everyone.

"If I remember correctly," Klaus growled, "no one invited you."

"Okay just stop with the family drama for now and let Damon tell his side of the story," Elena sighed. She was already sick of the Mikaelsons being back in Mystic Falls.

"In 1953 someone in my family sold me out to the Augustines," Damon sighed, "they got their kick out of vampire torture. I was there five years, give or take. And throughout the whole thing their was only one person who stopped me from going crazy. Enzo."

"So wait," Stefan paused, "you mean to tell me you were tortured by the same people who kidnapped my best friend? And you never told me about it?"

"We weren't exactly on talking terms, were we brother?" Damon eyed him, "Anyway Enzo became like a brother to me. He helped me get stronger. We planned our escape together. But only it didn't go right. There was a fire. I couldn't get him out - I turned my emotions off to leave him behind. I was almost sure he had died."

"Touching," Rebekah smirked, "now that we all know who this useless Enzo fellow is, let's focus on more important things, shall we?"

_"This is just in. According to local police, a well known bar in the region has been reported to be on fire_._"_

The group turned to look at the television in the room that now showed the building on the screen.

_"Locals report hearing what sounded to be like screams followed by silence. Police are unable to tell if anyone was trapped in the fire. Stay tuned for more information."_

"Well," Damon smirked, "seems like we just found our Barbie vampire and her evil Ken."

* * *

Bites marks covered their bodies. His blood was on her body just as her blood was on his. She had heard something about blood sharing once before. According to Stefan it was supposed to be intimate between two vampires.

To Caroline it was nothing more than really great sex.

"What do you plan on doing once your big bad hybrid finds us?" Enzo asked. He had his hands folded behind his head as he watched her get redressed. "Or more importantly, what's to stop him from killing me?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Enzo just _not_ care for once? "You should turn it off. You might actually be fun for once."

Enzo smirked. "Can't blame a man for wanting to live, Caroline. So, where to next?"

* * *

Please tell me what you think. Thanks for waiting this long for a chapter! Enjoy!


End file.
